an aeroplane and a fire
by Tattooed-blond-21
Summary: funny SMacked fic. i don't own anything, the talented crew do :D


Mac is in his office and peyton is in England.

"hey Mac" peyton says down the phone.

"erm...hello peyton" Mac replies.

"I-I...erm...have something to confess peyton" he adds.

"okay, what is it Mac?" peyton questions.

"I'm in love with someone else, I can't do this anymore." Mac states.

"it's her isn't it?" peyton asks with anger.

"if you mean Stella? then yes" Mac calmly replies.

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO KILL HER" peyton screams down the phone, before slamming it down.

3 hours later Mac gets a phone call...

"hello is this Mac Taylor of NYPD?" the voice on the end of the phone asks.

"yes" Mac replies with caution.

"we have a body of a miss peyton driscoll (or however you spell it lol)"

"body?" Mac questions.

"yes, she was run over by an aeroplane. she was trying to get onto a moving plane, she had been drinking. also she was set a light by a teenager who though it would be funny" the voice replies.

(personal message: ROFL)

"oh my god, okay, thank you for letting me know" Mac says

"okay, bye" the voice replies.

Mac hung up just as Stella, Lindsay, Danny, Hawkes and the very sexy Flack, enter the room.

"what's up Mac? you look like you have seen a ghost" Stella asks, not knowing how Mac felt about her.

"erm...i-i just had a phone call from a coroner. he said peytons body was found earlier today". Mac says with a sad look on his face.

they throw back a mix or "oh"s and "i'm sorry"s.

"how did she...erm...die" Hawkes asks, being probably her only friend in the NYPD.

"she...she ...erm... was run over...by an aeroplane and set on fire by a teenage boy" Mac replied, still looking down.

everyone in the room, including Hawkes, but excluding Mac, were trying not to laugh.

all of a sudden everyone burst out laughing, except Mac.

"what is so funny?" Mac questions.

"oh come on Mac, don't you find it funny? I mean come on she was run over by an aeroplane, then set on fire, you don't see that every day. and when you hate her, it's not exactly easy to not laugh is it" Lindsay says, the only one managing to stop laughing to reply.

then Mac burst out laughing.

"i-i-i gu-guess so" Mac manages to say between his laughter.

then all of a sudden Mac blurts out " oh yeah she was only getting on a plane coz i told her i was in love with Stella and that i couldn't lie anymore" everyone continue's laughing until they realise what Mac has just said.

the laughter is cut by gobsmacked faces.

"you-you-you what?" Stella questions

"I told her i was in love with you and i wouldn't lie anymore. I love you Stel" Mac replies.

everyone leaves to give them some privacy...

"Mac, you what?" Stella says, not believing what she is hearing.

"I am in love with you" Mac speaks slowly this time, making sure she understands.

"when did this happen?" Stella questions.

"Since the first day i met you. It was love at first sight. what are your feelings on the matter. i mean what do you feel?" Mac replies.

"well...erm...well obviously i feel the same. i am just a little shocked" Stella states, with her jaw still touching the ground.

Meanwhile...outside...

"finally, i thought this would never happen" Danny says to the group as they were all gathered outside Mac's office watching what is happening.

"I know, it took the long enough." the fabulously sexy Flack replies.

"oh my god I am so happy" Lindsay sqeaks to Danny after kissing him on the cheek.

back inside Mac's office...

Mac's hand reaches over to under Stella's chin and gently pushes her jaw back up, so she has her mouth closed. Then all of a sudden Mac leans in and kisses Stella on the lips.

"I love you Stel, let me take you out tonight and show you how much i love you." Mac whispers in Stella's ear, making her quiver.

"yes, okay." Stella finally says, giving Mac a kiss on the lips and then pulling him into an embrace.

"HURRAY!!!" Mac and Stella turned around to find most of the lab watching through the glass walls.

Mac and Stella laughed and Stella pulls Mac into a long, passionate kiss. this time there is no HURRAY as they all left after feeling uncomfortable about how passionate the kiss is getting.

Stella finally pulls apart for air. "I love you too" she says.

"good. let's go" Mac replies, wrapping his fingers in hers.

THE END!

sorry it is only short. hope you enjoyed, please review :D


End file.
